Usami Reina
is a main character of [[Cyber Idol Pretty Cure|'Cyber Idol Pretty Cure']]. Her alter ego is and her theme color is pink. Personality Reina is a girl of a few words. She likes to spend her time alone and doesn't show her emotion often. Due to her demeanor, she comes across as a pretty distant and cold person, even though deep down she is just a socially awkward who has trouble communicating with people around her. She prefers texting over verbal communication since it allows her to think up her response properly. This, leads her to have tons of online friends, but no real friend at school. Unlike normal teens, Reina doesn't have much life outside the school. Despite her relatively good grade, she is actually very lazy and has terrible life style. She refrains from doing any activity that she regards as "too much hassle", such as sports or going out on weekends. She prefers to sit back in her comfy room and spends hours and hours browsing the internet. After she became a Pretty Cure, she slowly learns to appreciate people around her and slowly opens up to them. With the help of Pixel she is eventually able to make friends. Appearance Reina has mid-back long wavy hair which she usually keeps in twin loose braids. Most of her clothes are either black and white or dark color, such as burgundy. Her casual attire consisted of white shirt and black skater skirt, accompanied with dark thigh-high socks and a pair of oxford shoes. She also wears rimless glasses due her bad eyesight. Relationship *'Pixel': Pixel worries about her lack of social skill and tries hard to drag her out of her comfort zone. She finds this side of him meddlesome and sometimes they even end up in argument because of it. Nevertheless, despite all the complaints and rocky relationship, they fully trust each other and make great partners. *'Inuma Aya': Reina finds Aya's determination to change pretty remarkable. Their friendship started off slow due their reserved personality, but they eventually open up little by little and find comfort in each other presence. Reina kept her Pretty Cure identity a secret as she thought it's not something she can tell anyone. It greatly surprised her when she learned that Aya was actually the mysterious Cure Artist. *'Nekoyama Sachi': An overly cheerful classmate, according to Reina's opinion. Sachi somehow tried hard to befriend her but since she's bad at handling noisy and somewhat too friendly type of person, she decided to avoid Sachi, much to the later's dismay. She only accepted Sachi once they learned about each other's past. *'Masuko Misa': At first, Reina was wary about Misa because the Newspaper Club president tried to dig up about Cure Actor's identity. Her secret was safe after Misa's obsession got purified, but she still prefers not to associate with Misa too much. Unfortunately, shortly after Misa set up Pretty Cure Support Club blog, she was roped to into joining the Newspaper Club and end up having to help out on a blog which pretty much serves like her own fanclub. *'Usami Mito': Despite their aunt-niece relationship, Mito is more like a big sister figure to Reina. She's been settling at her aunt's place for years because her parents' work requires them to move from one city to another a lot. Cure Actor "Linking Each and Every Heart, Cure Actor!" それぞれのハートをつなぐ、キュアアクター! Sorezore no Haato o Tsunagu, Kyua Akutaa! is Reina's Pretty Cure alter ego. She transforms into this form with the phrase Precure Initialize! using her CureVice. Attacks *'Dramatic Synchronize': Cure Actor's first attack which she uses to purify Shiranee. *'Heartache Troubleshot': Etymology : means 'rabbit' and means 'beautiful'. : Reina is a common given name. It has several different meanings depending on the choice of the character such as 'pretty', 'bell' or 'zero'. Theme Songs As a main character, Reina has several theme songs sung by her voice actor, Nanjou Yoshino, both solo and as part of μ's. * Anata no Aishita Sekai * Silent tonight * + 1day * OTO * LOVELESS WORLD Trivia *Cure Actor is the only Cydol Cure whose name doesn't match her interest/hobby. Gallery Category:Pretty Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Characters Category:Pink Cures Category:Cyber Idol Pretty Cure